1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to decoy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved turkey decoy kit apparatus wherein the same is arranged to simulate a turkey member and effect attracting similar animals thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turkey decoy structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art in an effort to attract and draw like game relative to the decoy structure. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,953 to McInney setting forth a remote controlled decoy structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,699 to Nicks sets forth a foldable decoy member arranged in a fan-like construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,288 to Payne, et al. sets forth an articulated decoy member utilizing movable head and tail portions relative to a central torso pivotally mounted to the central torso portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,408 to Heiges, et al. sets forth a water fowl decoy of a duck-like configuration, including means for mounting an anchor line thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved turkey decoy kit apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.